


Escapism

by Harleyy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Depression, Escape, F/M, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Memories, Music, Phase One (Gorillaz), Reminiscing, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic, bring me the horizon lyrics, from the song "Seen It All Before", i really hope yall like it, i really love murdoc ahh, i tried to make murdy really sweet, my heart is dying, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: Depression hits you hard. Murdoc finds you in a crying mess and decides to cheer you up.





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> Side note before beginning. The song in this is Seen It All Before by Bring Me The Horizon.  
> Here's a link to the song if you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebhz9RfFFx0  
> Enjoy!

The sadness had almost jumped onto you, like a burglar assaulting someone in an alleyway. It came out of nowhere; it struck you as a sudden realization. You forgot when it happened, but you surely knew it was there; never ending. It taunted you, you almost hated to see others happy because it always reminded you that you were miserable. The memories of years ago had flooded back. You were a gentle, fragile person. Unable to talk to anyone, unable to stand up for yourself or others, unable to do things you truly enjoyed in fear of everything really.

All the time, you had headphones on, listening to music. The music to you was an escape from the real world, an escape from the things that made you feel pathetic. Music has inspired you so much that you wanted to pursue it as a career.

Then, he showed up. He was your only ray of hope in those times; almost like a bridge shielding you from the hail falling down harshly. When you went under that bridge, it was almost euphoric; the way he had taken all the pain away from you, all the gripping nervousness that if you opened up you’d be hated. All of that was taken away and replaced with a happy, relieved feeling. Many other people didn’t like him for who he was because he was usually very dirty, and rude, and obnoxious. None of that ever mattered to you, because he was different towards you.

Fast forward 5 years, you know work at Kong Studios as a music manager and producer for the all-genre band: Gorillaz. Everything had been so amazing after you graduated from high school and was hired, but as of today, the depression hit you hard after a long time. As the tears streamed down your face, you sat down on the ground, back against the side of your bed. You had been blasting your favorite songs on your stereo. You felt your mind fade away by the lyrics, they took you to another world.

You hadn’t even noticed him walk inside of your room and stand before you. Your eyes were closed, and your head lay back onto your bed blankets.

“Love? You okay?” You almost sighed in pure relief hearing Murdoc’s voice. His voice was needed right now. The tears began to rush down your face again as you almost sobbed, you put your arms up, signaling that you needed a hug. Murdoc leaned down, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “You reminiscing about the past again?” He whispered, stroking your hair. You nodded weakly, wrapping your arms around him.

“Shh, love, it’ll be alright, I promise. Ol’ Murdy is ‘ere with ya.” Murdoc rubbed your back as he pulled away from your grip, sitting next to you. He snaked his hand over towards yours, his thumb gently stroking yours. Your stomach got butterflies, it tingled as you tried to stop yourself from shivering. You both had been silent for a couple minutes, only letting the music play.

_“Every second's soaked in sadness,_

_Every weekend is a war._

_And I'm drowning in the déjà vu,_

_We've seen it all before.”_

“Remember 12th grade, we went to that one party and, uh, I think you got so drunk you threw up all over me.” Murdoc said randomly. You burst out laughing, almost choking on your saliva. Murdoc smiled at your reaction, he felt better that he got you to laugh and feel happy, even for a second. You smiled, “Yeah, I remember.” You almost burst out laughing again; “You had to fuckin’ drag me home, because I passed out after.” Murdoc giggled, tightening his grip on your hand. “Those were the days…” He trailed off, letting the silence take over again.

_“I don't wanna do this by myself,_

_I don't wanna live like a broken record._

_I've heard these lines a thousand times_

_And I've seen it all before.”_

“Love, I’m, uh,” He sighed, turning to look at you. “I’m really glad we met and became best friends.” The green bastard even smirked, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. “Me too.” You said. Silence.

_“Are we close enough?_

_There is something I must confide._

_I think we've lost our touch,_

_There's no sparkle in those eyes.”_

You had closed your eyes again. “I love you.” The words after years had finally made their way out of your throat. You had been suppressing those words for the longest time. It was such relief, so good to finally let it out. “I wanna be with you, I want you to be by my side forever. Don’t… Don’t leave me, Murdoc.” You said, the tears had not ceased, they fell again. Your throat ached with the lump that had formed from crying all day. Silence.

_“What an awful mess I've made._

_There's nothing left to save.”_

“I’ll never leave you, love. I love you too. We’re partners in crime, remember?” He giggled once again. His arm snaked over your shoulders, pulling you closer. Your head fell onto his shoulder, before his head laid on top of yours. “Yeah… We are.” Your voice barely above a whisper. All you could do was cry, in happiness. He truly saved you. And he would always save you, as long as he is beside you, everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if Murdy seems out of character. I have a headcanon that he can be very sweet sometimes. Feel free to comment, btw! I wanna see what you guys think!


End file.
